GATE- Thus the Symbiotes Fought there
by Dragobluejay1
Summary: In one universe in the whole multiverse lies an earth where both symbiotes and humans are one species. Its a new age of peace across the world brought by the god king "Deviation" who made the new race named deviates but all of that have has changed due to the appearance of the gate. Rated M - violence, gore, and language


GATE- Thus the Symbiotes Fought there

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gate- Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri or Marvel. Except for my own original characters. This my first Gate fanfic to please go easy on me. Enjoy.**

 **Kill** ( **Bold** ): Time/place, location, shouting or battlecry

 _KILL_ ( _Italic_ ): Mental/media communication or thoughts

Prologue – An Earth turned Symbiote

Throughout the Marvel Multiverse there have been heroes, villains, monsters, and mutants but out of all the universes there was few that stands out then the rest because in this universe there are no heroes or villains there only symbiotes. This is Earth- 199622 also known as planet deviation.

2018- Is the year where the first symbiotes arrived on Earth. A Bio-engineering corporation captures these symbiotes and started human trials on them. No one what was happening until a reporter named Eddie Brock snuck in to dig up some information that where he became infected with the symbiote Venom and together they took down the corporation while killing its CEO who was infected by the symbiote Riot. Eddie not knowing that Venom will cause extreme changes to earths future.

2019- A year later a new symbiote is born in the name of Carnage who cause extreme amounts of chaos and casualties throughout the United States. Venom was the only symbiote who is close to being the hero needed to stop Carnage and so the United States government both found and offered Eddie and Venom to stop this monster. Eddie accepts it and the battle between both Symbiotes in New Jersey was brutal and cause tremendous amounts of property damage but in the end both fighters were knocked out and the soldiers were starting to contain both symbiotes for both public safety and scientific study.

2021- After two years both Carnage and Venom were safely secured in a secret government facility to study and experiment on the symbiotes. That is also when Carnage spawned a new symbiote which it too is contained and experimented on. The scientist start using a new prototype of nanobots on the alien spawn to see if this could be used against a symbiote invasion. At first the nanobots were doing the job until something unexpected happens instead of killing the new symbiote they are packing what was taken away from it and making it stronger. The scientist panic and called security but it was too late the symbiote got out of its cage and taken a soldier as a temporary host to escape. When the coast is clear the symbiote will detach from him and kill him due to him not being the right host.

Once it is outside it detaches itself for the solider now dead and the symbiote tries to figure out where it is at. It is a large city filled with people and tall buildings perfect for finding the right host, so it starts slithering around the alleys searching not knowing that the symbiote spawn is currently a New York. At around three days of searching, thanks to the nanobots keeping it alive for this long. It may have found the host it was looking for and that host was a broken Christian man who have given up hope on most of humanity after a series of bad events that have happened to him. This man's name is Jedediah Silver who is a priest at a church and caretaker of a local orphanage but what happened is that the church was robbed and the children taken away to be used as slaves. Jedediah try to stop them but the only reward he received for his brave attempt was his legs being broken and bullet to the ball joint on his left arm. After he was sent to the hospital, he was informed that the church is closed due to greedy business men wanting the property with also one of the mafia lords breathing down their neck and the large amount of over due bills. Then he was informed that his medical insurance can no cover for him because the payments for them was also stole and finally he was also told the has lung cancer and it will kill him in one year. Which this all lead to him laying on the street waiting for death to take him.

"Lord, please forgive me for what I am going to say but I believe man, your very children, has become a lost cause everyone has lost their way. My only wish is that in the next life that everyone can be happy again but until then I will w-," _Wow you talk too much,_ said the teenage voice interrupting the priest's final words. "What who said that," the priest said looking left and right. _Whoa calm down old man you looked lonely, so I arrived,_ said the voice again. By hearing the voice and not seeing it due to a lack of light the only answer he can think of was a demon was talking to him.

"So Satan you finally come to take my soul well take it devil but I no quitter whe-," _Whoa, whoa, whoa first question who is this Satan and second why are you being so bent out of shape I am here to help you not hurt you,_ the voice again interrupting the priest and after what the voice said its words the priest feel a little bit better than he was before like he was being restored. That is when he looks down his legs and he is starting to feel it again. As an experiment to see that this was not a dream he gets up and to his shock he can stand and walk again.

"How is this happening," asked the priest. _Because of me_ , suddenly the priest felt something stretching out of his shoulder and to be even more shocked than he was before he sees a grey and black blob forming in front of him forming a face with sharp teeth and lens like eyes red as lava. "You really are a demon away from me minion of darkness," shouted the man trying to slap the blob in desperation. _"Would you fucking calm down! Do all you humans get frighten that easily and if your species is beyond screwed,"_ said the blob when the man's arm were forceful put them to his sides. _"I no demon or Satan or whatever you call me. I am symbiote ever heard of them,"_ asked the blob. The priest looks at the blob with worry and fear wondering if he can trust this symbiote. _"Of course, you can trust me. I just gave you back your legs and arm which they were pretty easy to fix,"_ the blob spoke in reply to the man's thought. This surprised him to the point that his eyes nearly popped out their sockets. "How did y-," _"Know what you are thinking it is because we are mentally link and I also have access to your memories. I am sorry for what you have been through,"_ the blob said showing sadness and understanding. "Wait how do I know how you feel," asked the priest. _"Again, mental link. How slow are you,"_ said the blob with a hint of being impatient behind its voice.

Jedediah calmed down and asks, "Ok but I have a question why did you pick me?" Once that question was spoken the blob replies, _"Because we are the same, we are both 'broken' and together we can do something amazing for this planet but to do that I only need something from you to make this work."_ This caused him worry but was already been caught by the blob and explained to him that he doesn't want his soul he 'needs' Jedediah's body all of it. Then memories of the blob flooded into his mind and see what has happed to it. It had suffered by the hands of man and the one thing this that kept it alive was those tiny robots. Now knowing that these to separate beings were the same so Jedediah agree to the symbiote's terms. Once the pact was made the blob returned to his body and lay down on the ground wait for the process to begin. That's when he automatically fell asleep and felt his body going numb for what felt like three minutes. When Jedediah opened his eyes, he looks down to see what happened to his body and see that his pink skin is now grey with black veins, his feet looked almost the same but with pointed nails on each toe, and finally looked at his hand with his fingers being claws. "So, blob is it done," asked Jedediah. Then his mouth automatically moved, and a different voice took it's place, _"Yes we are now one and we are now neither human nor symbiote. Also stop calling me blob it sound offensive to me."_ Gaining his voice back he says, "Then what does it make us, a deviation of both our kind or something?" That is when he felt the symbiote feeling interested in the word deviation and said, _"You know I like that word deviation it sounds rather nice."_ "Ok, then that is what we will be called from this point forward, Deviation. Does that sound good," said Jedediah and what he got for an answer was a mental equivalent of a nod from the symbiote.

" _Ok, now we may need some clothes, so we do not stick out,"_ said the newly named Deviation until fabric is pouring out of the Hybrid's skin forming clothes while all of that was happening Deviation explained to Jedediah that since the symbiote is partly nanobot it was able to mentally reprogram the tiny machines to synthesize fabric and weave them together into clothes for the person which sounds kind of handy. Once all the clothes are fully made the hybrid wears a black and grey hoody with silver sweat pants and a pair of black tennis shoes which astounded Jedediah to no end. Now out of the alley and into the streets there is only one question left in his head and quietly say, "So, what are we going to do next?" _As a whole new being of new potential we can do almost anything we want,_ said Deviation giving a mental smile to Jedediah. Which it gives Jedediah a plan that will change earth forever.

2021 to 2061- After the making of the hybrid, Deviation a lager number of events occurs. It starts with small time crooks being kill at certain periods of time and the police think that most of them were trying to get quick cash, but they were in over their heads. Then things get stranger such as the arrival of a new gang name ,"Unity" that stops slave drivers, drug dealers, makers, and shipper on their tracks while taking their money. Now that does not sound to odd until you hear the report say the ones work in the drug industry were either detain by being wrapped head to toe in colorful sticky goo or they were sliced into minced meat and have their heads or organs eaten by some strange creature with sharp teeth. There have been witness reports saying that at certain warehouse where a meeting of both gangster and mafia lords were meeting. On the roof the witness spotted practically five pitch black creatures tearing off the roof to jump inside the warehouse, gunfire was heard for about a minute, but all stop, and the creatures scattered before the police arrived. What the police saw was not battle but a bloodbath with each body damaged beyond recognition except through a DNA test. Blood everywhere inside the warehouse but one wall was the least messy with a message saying, " **A** new age has come and **SINNERS** must **PURGE!** "

Their also cases of people apparently getting physically stronger and healthier. When doctors were doing MRI scan on one of the patients to see what is happening. At the moment the machine was turned on the patient immediately have a seizure and died instantly from the scan. Once the scan was finished and what they found shocked them to the core that a form of parasite is hosting this patient and after asking questions to the other patients the doctor figured out the water is infested with this parasite. This and many other cases like this were happening all across the west hemisphere and slowly headed to the eastern hemisphere as well. How it spread so was due to deviate and his Unity gang messing with the water filtration systems by having their nanobots in the water carrying symbiote spawn. After about ten years everyone in the eastern hemisphere was infected by a symbiote. When it passed people were slowly getting used to their new passenger and enjoying the many benefits of have a symbiote.

That is also when the first deviates were born. When both infected parents were making a child both DNA of the parents and symbiote were mixed together to create the great hybrids of two species. When doctor was studying them, they see that the deviates have a slight difference in their parents as in they are immune it loud sound unlike their parent but fire is still a weakness even to the new generation. While most of the infected adult still hunger for organs most notably human organs it was easy compensated with animal organs, but we all know the saying old habits die hard.

After about thirty years the world was close to full infected except for Japan the last country to not yet to be fully infected due to Japan's advance technology and scientific research. At the time that that humanity is safe but that false sense of security will lead to their downfall because one of the Yakuza was infect by a symbiote and telepathically controlled his body to force the people controlling the countries defenses to shutdown to let in the symbiotes in and infect it in under a week. Once the world was fully infected a big world announce was going to happen and it is going to be live on TV. In front of the UN was the president, the world leaders and another symbiote stand in the front. When the symbiote was shown on camera everyone immediately knew who he is and that is the very person who made them what they are to this day. Deviation explained everything to the people both vocally and telepathically that the creatures as they once were cause too much harm to the world and all the innocent people around them. Once he and the symbiote were one he followed the bible to a T and he wants to usher a new age of peace and asked everyone how they feel as they are currently right now.

Right after he said it, he felt everyone's as a mixture of emotions joy of no longer feeling sickness, pain and many other benefits that came to this situation, anger for what he has done to them and their children's future, and finally fear of how powerful he is and what he can do. Deviation said that he understands how they all feel but tells them that what they were is now gone like the many people in humanities past but at this point forward they all now here bring in a new age of peace and ask everyone to meditate and detect everyone's feelings. To everybody's shock they could feel everyone all around the world and they do believe that peace has finally been achieved with everyone appoint Deviation a king while he speaks words from Abraham Lincoln, "A divided house cannot stand."

Now finally at the year 2071 all that was human was gone except through both in media, books, and buildings. The world is at a great age of peace for all deviate's. Their technology have gone in great strides due everyone working telepathically. Laser weapons are now in a handheld option fighting in war were gone and in its place was healthy completive sports but they kept the weapons and preform training with these weapons. Diseases and drugs are no longer was need so steroids were of no use but they were kept around just in case of emergency. Everything was great even for Japan including for one deviate in particular and his name is Yoji Itami a black and green deviate who is die hard Otaku who like many other deviates is swinging across buildings to get to Comiket with a smile on his shiny face but soon the smile is going to be gone for a long time because unaware to him and the rest of the world new visitor are coming through a mysterious gate that just appears at the Ginza connecting them to another world.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is my newest story and sorry to any of you who is reading omni-earth chronicles and not getting a new chapter. To let you all know I am having a small break from it to make this story. This was a challenge that was once post and taken it beside I was planning this story for quite a while. At the later chapter it going to be the same in the anime but with a few changes here and there. On of which is my original character getting involved.**

 **If any of you have questions, please feel free to PM me or comment in the reviews and I will try to answer them to the best of my abilities. Until next time Dragobluejay out.**


End file.
